The present invention relates to a copying apparatus which is arranged such that a moving table having an original or a light source is moved so as to perform a scanning operation of the surface of the original using light from the light source.
In copying apparatus of this type having an original rest on which an original is placed, a copying machine is known wherein an upper unit holding the original rest can be opened to be inclined with respect to a lower unit about one hinged end thereof. According to this arrangement, when a paper jam occurs in a copying machine main body, an operator can open the upper unit to pick up a jamming paper sheet from the interior of the copying machine. In this case, since the original rest is movable with respect to the upper unit, when the upper unit is inclined carelessly, the original rest moves along the upper unit due to gravity, thereby damaging the original rest or the copying machine main body due to the impact of this movement.
On the other hand, in copying apparatus of original rest moving type, a toner replenishment port of a developer is generally provided in the way of a moving path of the original rest. Generally, since a stop position of the original rest (in the non-copying mode) is set at a position at which the toner replenishment port is covered, when a toner empty state is displayed on a display panel, the operator must manually move the original rest so as to open the toner replenishment port.